


you can't just eat the crust

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: Dancing was hard, but Joe was sure it wasn’t as hard as trying not to laugh when he was around Dianne. Everything between them just felt so natural, whether it was a foxtrot, or a dumb joke, or feeding each other pizza, and Joe was so endeared by it all.





	you can't just eat the crust

**Author's Note:**

> _"When your partner knows you like the crusts of pizza and leaves them for me"_  
>     
> Because sometimes you can't just eat the damn pizza crust, you gotta go ahead and fall in love, too.

“Here comes the plane.” He had nothing but the crust of his slice left in his hand, and even that he’d already eaten half of, leaving but a bite for poor Dianne.

She rolled her eyes but opened her mouth obligingly, always so willing to go along with Joe’s dumb antics. He did a few circles through the air with his hand before putting it to Dianne’s lips, letting her take over from there. It didn’t quite go to plan, though, because of course she had to complicate things.

“Ugh, don’t lick me!” Joe made a face and jerked his hand away, not even caring as the piece of crust hit the floor.

Dianne was just laughing, and it was so fucking contagious, already bringing a smile back to Joe’s face.

“Look what you _did_ ,” she insisted, still breathing out her last few laughs as she bent down to grab the fallen remains of Joe’s slice, chucking it over into the nearby bin.

“You’re so not funny,” Joe said, as if he wasn’t smiling so much he could barely get the words out.

It was definitely that time of night when everything started to blur together, literally anything coming out of their mouths sounding like the funniest thing ever. Joe wished, just a bit, that it could last forever.

(It wasn’t even late, he thought distantly. Eight at night, maybe, but they’d been up for hours and he felt like they’d been there in the studio forever, just the two of them. Maybe they had been.)

“Well, now that you’ve ruined that piece, I expect your next as well.”

Joe held his hands up in mock surrender, trying not to chuckle. “My crust is all yours, Ms. Buswell.”

She wrinkled her nose at that. “Doesn’t sound very good, does it?”

Dancing was hard, but Joe was sure it wasn’t as hard as trying not to laugh when he was around Dianne. Everything between them just felt so natural, whether it was a foxtrot, or a dumb joke, or feeding each other pizza, and Joe was so endeared by it all. “No,” he agreed, “it doesn’t.”

He grabbed another piece of pizza and held it up to Dianne’s mouth, crust first. The look on her face when she finally looked up at Joe was priceless.

“You can’t just eat the crust,” she protested, “you have to eat the rest of it first.”

It was so dumb, and Joe should have just told her that if she wanted the crust, she could eat it, whether the rest of the slice had been eaten or not. He should have. “See if I ever buy you pizza again,” he mumbled, then proceeded to shove the entire piece (minus the crust, of course) into his mouth.

“Joe!” Dianne let out a laugh in disbelief, though Joe reckoned she probably shouldn’t have been surprised, at that point. She stared for another few long moments before adding, “Good, we don’t need pizza while we’re training, anyway,” as if she wasn’t eating just as much as Joe was.

He tried to speak around the pizza in his mouth, which mostly just led to him choking, which led to him laughing, which led to… well, more choking, really.

“You’re an idiot,” Dianne said, and in any other situation, Joe would have been swooning at how fond she sounded. Right then, though, he was pushing a piece of crust into Dianne’s hands and rushing for a water bottle.

A few minutes, and he was fine, more or less. Dianne hadn’t stopped laughing, and he couldn’t even be mad because he hadn’t, either.

“We’re so useless,” he laughed, and Dianne could only nod.

“ _You’re_ so useless,” she corrected, tapping his nose. “Though it might be a good time for a quick nap, since we’re taking a break anyway.”

“Probably,” Joe agreed, glancing up at a clock. “Yeah, I guess we have time.”

Dianne rolled her eyes. “I _guess_.”

Joe watched her set an alarm (or two, because really, it was hard to get up and start working again after a nap, especially with somebody so close) on her phone, a sight that was more than familiar by now.

“Man, pizza for dinner and now a nap. It’s almost like you’ve given up.” He knew all of the right buttons to press in order to get a reaction from her, of course, and he was getting playfully shoved in mere seconds. He just grinned, having gotten exactly what he wanted.

After a moment of trying to compose some witty response, Dianne just settled on, “Shut up.”

Joe allowed himself a bit of a smirk before he went to take off his shirt, setting it up as a makeshift pillow on the ground. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, especially on the hard floor of the studio, but he had gotten used to it over the past few weeks. He let himself lie down after that, knowing Dianne was right.

“Looks comfy.” She sat down on the floor next to him, stretching to reach the wall and plug her phone back in.

“Oh, it is,” he promised, looking up at her.

She just nodded, pursing her lips. “Yeah,” she drawled, lying down beside him and cuddling up close, using his chest as a pillow in the way she’d become so fond of doing. It didn’t even give Joe a moment of pause, anymore. He just let his hand find her hair, idly playing with a stray clump of bright red strands. “Only forty-five minutes, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled, closing his eyes already. Joe knew by now that forty-five minutes passed quickly as hell, so he wanted to make the most of it. There was silence, after that, until Joe spoke again maybe a minute later. “Dianne?”

“Mhmm?”

“Did you end up getting that crust I left for you? I hope I didn’t choke on a piece of pizza for nothing.”

She laughed, muffled by Joe’s chest. She turned her head slightly to look up at him, though he hadn’t opened his eyes. “Yes,” she assured him, “I did. Trust me, I’m not taking your sacrifice for granted.”

“I’m glad,” he said, and even he could hear the smile in his words. “Now get some sleep, we’ve got a lot of quickstepping to do.”

“You say that like I’m the one keeping you up.” She did close her eyes again, though, and Joe felt her drape one of her arms over him.

“Yeah,” Joe said, figuring that would suffice as an answer, because they _did_ need to get some rest. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, ya idiot.”

Joe snickered. “More than you love your dumb pizza crust?”

Dianne made a humming sound like she was thinking, but she didn’t leave him hanging for too long. “Yeah, I suppose. More than pizza crust.”

“Knew it,” Joe mumbled, and let himself drift off to sleep for at least a while, feeling so horribly content, knowing the girl of his dreams was right there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic isn't really my kind of thing usually, but Dianne's IG story inspired me lol... If you guys want to see more of this kind of thing lmk, but otherwise I probably won't write anything more about the two of them?
> 
> Thanks for reading, any comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> (Sorry my writing is so rusty btw it's been a whiiiiiiiiile...)
> 
> edit; was originally published on my alt


End file.
